


Hitchhiker

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free advice is seldom cheap.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bitterbird on behalf of azuremonkey on the occasion of the Heart of Gold gala event at LiveJournal's Castleland.
> 
> Written in 2011, this was the first Supernatural fic I'd written in over two years, and is (to date) the last Supernatural fic I've written. All of my Supernatual fics (101 drabbles and a handful of longer fics) are now posted to AO3. Thanks for reading!

"Need a ride?" Walt offers the leggy blonde leaning against the side of his truck.

"Going north?" She counters. Walt nods, leering. It's not exactly true.

Walt's not sure what happens next, but there's black smoke in the cab and he's suddenly a passenger in his own body, the blonde sleeping or dead next to him.

They travel north for hours, finally stopping at a run-down motel with only one car in the parking lot, an old Impala.

Walt's suddenly back to normal; the blonde climbing out of the cab. She flashes a grin. "A tip? Don't pick up hitchhikers."


End file.
